


Salvatore

by Big_Boss



Category: Free!
Genre: Action & Romance, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Espionage, Flirting, Gangsters, Italian Mafia, Italy, M/M, Organized Crime, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Porn With Plot, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Boss/pseuds/Big_Boss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been approximately one minute since Rin had met him, and he didn’t need to be an intel agent to come to a conclusion that this man was ridiculously attractive.</p><p>Mafia AU: Intel agent Rin Matsuoka was sent to a seaside city in Sicily to gather information about a notorious figure in the Cosa Nostra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The crescent coast north from where Rin stood brimmed with pleats and tucks, sunlight falling from the left side of the cove like honey. The reflection of the sloping mountains crossed the water so exquisitely, highlighting the vibrant boats and the intricate balustrades that lined every window on every disheveled building.

Rin Matsuoka lit up a cigarette and propped his elbows on the railings. High up on the bistro overlooking the port, Rin could see almost everything. It has been five weeks since he was sent to the uneven hills of Costa Rosa to gather intelligence for the state police.

It was merely by accident when Rin Matsuoka was introduced to a life in law enforcement. His parents died young, and it bothered Rin that he could not even remember their faces, as he was only a boy of six when an untimely, cruel burglar happened to pass by the neighborhood. The police officer who had been in the scene took him and his little sister to the station, and eventually, took them in as his children.

The strong winds and the fish port scent was refreshing at nine in the morning. Rin shifted himself away from the ocean view and headed on over to the trattoria a few steps away. His red eyes blinked slowly, sitting down as he brooded over to his assignment. The _Polizia di Stato_ and _Carabinieri_ was struggling and sought help from various enforcement agencies and allies, and it just so happened that one Rin Matsuoka, a federal agent from the Australian Federal Police, was ripe and ready for international deployment.

The mafia was, in a sense, borderless. It didn't focus on one place. It seemed more like a complex conglomerate, operating both locally and internationally. So it really wasn't a surprise that the Sicilian Mafia had been conspiring with high-ranking Australian politicians. It wasn't exactly a healthy relationship, unless a healthy relationship meant having to monopolize businesses through bribery and extortion. Rin was aware that the USA got eyes and ears in the city as well, doing the same thing he was doing. But sadly, the exchange of criminal intelligence wasn't that easy, so mutual assistance was a risky requisition.

Rin drew a deep breath from his cigarette. He knew he should take the job more seriously, but he had gathered so little evidence and information over the past week he was beginning to think his target didn’t exist – a mobster called, simply, Salvatore.

How could he track down this mob leader when half the men of Costa Rosa carried the same name? Rin could not count the times he had encountered a Salvatore – be it a street vendor, a waiter, hell, the owner of this restaurant might be a Salvatore.

His scarlet eyes treaded slowly over to the other patrons of the trattoria, observing their every move by habit. The past week had been slow. Normally he would try to bug alleged associates and businesses of the Salvatore administration, but this certain mafioso was highly known to be _too_ mysterious – like he never really existed at all. No one knew what he looked like, what he sounded like, and none of the small-time thieves and gangsters he had come in contact with knew exactly _who_ he was. “The illegitimate son of Tomasino Rosa”. That was the only information the _polizia_ offered. Rin tried to track him down based on this alone, but there were no papers, no witnesses, and no evidence that the leader of the Rosa family ever even _had_ a son. He had three daughters, but never a son.

Rin shifted in his seat and lit up his second cigarette. He glanced around the mildly crowded eatery for the third or fourth time, watching every movement discreetly. Counter-intelligence was his forte, unfortunately enough. But Rin had always preferred the gun-shooting, car-chasing, Die Hard aspects of his profession.

He watched two men in dark suits order by the counter when a shadow loomed over him. Rin’s body tensed when a voice droned behind him.

“Got a light?”

The words came out deep, and flowed slowly like syrup, and to Rin’s surprise, it also came out as Japanese.

“How did you…?” Rin whipped his head back to look at the person who blocked the Sicilian sun. And he had to stop himself from gasping. He could see his own surprised expression in the man’s oceanic eyes.

“…Know that you’re Japanese?” the man finished his sentence, an unlit cigarette pressed between his lips as he spoke. The guy was huge, at least six foot one or more, Rin wasn’t entirely sure. This comely, handsome fellow seated himself across him. “You’re the only one here who looks decent.”

Rin scoffed. He didn’t know whether to feel flattered or creeped out. But he still tossed him a silver lighter, frowning as he did so, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the sudden disturbance. “Here.”

“Thanks.” The lighter made a loud click. A cigarette was lit and the man leant back on his No. 14 chair. Rin grew a little suspicious. He could tell – after deliberately inspecting the place more than a few times – that there were still a bunch of seats open.

He reckoned this perfectly well-made human was around his age, or perhaps older. The strange young man had a rather strong countenance, not necessarily frightening, but there was something very masculine in the way he moved. And yet, he had the softness of a Japanese, especially with his eyes.

It had been approximately one minute since Rin met this man, but it was certain that he didn’t need to be an intel agent to come to a conclusion that this man was ridiculously attractive.

“You on vacation?” Rin asked, although he could tell just from his clothes alone that he had been living in this town for quite some time now.

“No,” the other said simply. He slid the lighter across the table towards Rin. “You look like you are, though.”

“I’m staying for a few months,” Rin said as he mentally lamented over his undercover work—surveillance, wiring, phone tapping. “I might stay forever,” he added shamelessly, looking directly at the eyes across him.

 “You should consider it.”

Rin stared for a moment before falling into a silent halt. If this man had the audacity to sit next to him, the least he could do was talk. He took the short moment of silence to observe him. The color of his skin was not quite brown, not exactly too yellow, but it was a warm, lighter kind of olive, almost like the Italians. His forehead was high, short dark cedar hair barely covering it, emphasizing his thick eyebrows.

The dark man’s eyes looked up at him for a second, and then tried to seek the attention of a waiter who was busy attending to another table inside.

“Want a drink?” he asked. Rin noticed he was about to stand up.

“This early morning?” He shook his head curtly. “No thanks.”

Despite his refusal, the man went inside and returned with two empty glasses and a wine bottle tucked under his arm. Rin watched him, eyes wider and heartbeat faster than usual. It was that brief moment that Rin had time to observe his standing figure. The cream chinos and the Mediterranean blue two-button blazer matched the man’s black lace-up _espadrilles._ It definitely gave him that Italian flair.

“I can’t be the only one drinking.” The handsome figure wore an arrogant air around him. Sitting at the same place, he checked to make sure the glass was smudge-free before pouring the wine. “Try it.”

Rin felt like he had no choice. This stranger was offering him what seemed like fine wine. How could one refuse? He took a quick sip as the man followed his movement, waiting for his reaction. It was sweet and fizzy and had that grapey feel to it. He appreciated that it wasn’t dry like most expensive reds.

“Is it Chianti? I like it.”

He gave a small smirk before speaking. “It’s house wine. Made from Rossettini grapes grown here in Costa Rosa.”

Rin felt comfortable to talk to him. Having to talk in his native language again was refreshing, but hearing the man say those short Italian words made him shiver. His voice was hard to describe—it was slow and smooth, like the wine that flowed down his throat. Rin wanted to ask a question, in hopes the man would speak again.

“How long have you been here? You look like you know this place well.”

The man looked at him steadily. “I moved here when I was six.”

“From Japan?”

“Yeah.” He sipped his drink. “You?”

Arrested, Rin felt like he was being pinned by those eyes. He had a story for that question, though. “I was adopted. Came to Napoli with my foster parents. After I graduated, I decided to move out.”

“Came a long way, huh.”

Rin laughed modestly. “It’s literally one ferry ride.”

Second by second the winds became warmer and softer. His mulberry fringes tickled his face when the occasional breeze passed by. The man’s short-cropped black hair swayed and made his piercing turquoise eyes pop out. Rin had to repeatedly tell himself not to look too much. The man was on his third glass.

“You don’t come here often,” he assumed.

Rin quirked a brow. “First time in this part of town actually. How do you know?”

“I know everyone.” Rin’s eyes focused on his lips, then his eyes. “I would’ve remembered you.”

Rin huffed. “You can’t possible remember _everyone_.”

“I’d remember you, that’s for sure.”

The man who ran out of cigarettes blushed slightly, trying desperately to think.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

“No,” he answered. He crossed his legs – ankle over his knee, drinking his wine and looking at the view.

It was quiet again. Still confused, Rin cleared his throat. “If you’re going to sit with me, at least say something.”

The icy stare he threw at him made his heart race. “ _You’re_ the one sitting with me.”

“What? I was here fi—” Rin stopped when the man focused his eyes on the triangular card on the center of the table which read ‘ _riservato’_. He blinked at it, then realized what he had done.

“It means this table is _reserved_.”

Rin’s eyes widened. “Oh god, I’m… _shit_ , I’m sorry,” he apologized, hoping the flush of embarrassment was covered by the overly bright sunlight. “I’ll be out of your way.”

“It’s fine,” the man interrupted before Rin could stand up. “It’s fine if it’s you.”

“Are you sure?” Rin asked, not really sure at what he meant by that. His face flushed deeper as he shifted back in his seat. Closing his eyes tightly, Rin mentally kicked himself. He bit his bottom lip. “I should really brush up on my Italian if I plan on staying here.”

“You’re not fluent?”

Rin shrugged. “I understand it better when spoken.”

“Most people are the opposite.”

“I know, it’s weird, isn’t it?” He laughed nervously. Having to constantly eavesdrop on his wiretaps made him that way. “People can understand a little bit of English here, so I think I’ll live.”

“Do you like it here?”

The question was sudden. Rin had to stop and think.

“I wouldn’t have stayed this long if I didn’t.”

The man’s gaze slid away, nodding in agreement. He looked back at the wine glass, then back to him.

“Then, do you like me?”

Rin stared widely for a long, long moment, unable to come up with words as his heart rate picked up. Did this man, this _stranger_ who was the embodiment of tall-dark-and-handsome whom he had just met, just asked if he liked him? Rin’s eyes shifted to the side, but the man’s gaze didn’t waver. Rin swallowed hard, unconsciously loving the attention he was getting.

This was so very unusual. Rin was normally the one making the move. Maybe he noticed he stared at the man so frequently? He seemed like the type of person who was keen on his surroundings. Rin thought he might be undercover just like him. It wasn’t an absurd theory at all.

“You’re… okay.”

That was a blatant lie.

“ _Just_ okay?” he asked with a haughty smile, seeing right through him.

He was more than okay. He was a hundred times _more_ than _okay_. Obviously, this man enjoyed how redder and redder he was getting. Teal eyes drifted over to the glasses of wine, then back to Rin, slowly and strangely, as if comparing the two. The faintest edge of a smile curved along his lips.

“Hmm, I’m not sure yet.” Rin made a fake, displeased sound, reminding himself to act cool.  “I mean, we just met, and I kinda stole your table.” He propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand. Rin wondered what would happen if he made the move. Would the man respond favorably? Rin hoped so. There was no way a man who dressed that nice would be straight as an arrow. And besides, Rin was self-aware at how charming he was.

“Are you going somewhere today?” the man across asked. His voice wasn’t as cold as his gaze, and it always caught him off guard. His lighter was still on the table, and Rin watched him slid one hand into a pocket, taking out a golden cigarette case to light up another stick. He offered one to Rin, of which he refused politely.

His pulse raced. “Not really,” he replied cautiously, wondering about the strange question. Was he coming onto him? Rin hoped so.

“Good.”

It was insane. He couldn’t believe he jumped at the chance even though this guy was a complete stranger, and the only things he knew were his ethnicity, fashion sense, and his knowledge about wine. Rin found himself looking at his watch all of a sudden, questioning how his supposedly normal morning turned into something like this. It was barely even ten when he looked at the beautiful coast and consumed all of the contents in his wine glass, watching the waves embrace the crescent seashore.

“I was hoping to take you to Capo Fiorenza,” the one in front of him murmured, his low voice hoarse as smoke came out from his mouth.

Cheeks heated slightly at the offer. “Why take _me_?” Rin asked out of suspicious, though he already had a pretty good idea. “You don’t know me.”

“People tell me I’m a good judge of character.” He merely tilted his head up. “Is it bad that I want to take you to the beach?”

His stoic face barely changed aside from the occasional smirks, but Rin could definitely tell that this man was very much interested in him. His dark brows quirked, waiting for a response. Rin’s heart was pounding, and he knew without a doubt that this would be his chance.

“Is that all?” Rin asked back, casting him a shrewd look. The man raised his brows in confusion. “Is that all you want to do?”

The one with the blue-green eyes opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the waiter who they had been trying to call earlier. He approached the two, and ruefully said something in Italian which Rin didn’t quite catch because he was too distracted at this good-looking fellow in front of him. Rin looked curiously at the man sitting across, hoping he could translate.

“He said we’re not allowed to smoke out here,” he said, stepping on the stub of his last cigarette. The man studied him for few seconds, his eyes raking over Rin’s features. “How about we go somewhere more private?”

Rin almost stopped breathing, silently wishing he was drunker so it wouldn’t have to be this hard.  He had already forfeited his pride from the start, so Rin thought he might as well lead him on. “Do I look like a whore to you?”

“If you are, I’m sure no one would be able to afford you.”

* * *

It didn’t matter that it was barely noon, and that Rin could barely catch his breath. Rin didn’t have any problems skipping the beach tour, or the tour of this man’s house, or any other pleasantries one might consider. He absolutely did not have any objections as long as the man kept kissing him and touching him in the right places.

It was insanely stupid and it was insanely hot, sweat dripping down from his scalp and his neck and his entire body. Tanned hands frantically pawed at his red shirt, almost ripping the buttons off. The lights were out and the Venetian blinds didn’t do anything but to cascade the warm horizontal strips of midday sunlight onto the already amber, incandescent room.

Rin inhaled sharply, heat gushing throughout his body. The icy stare that was once on him was chased away by the warm, solid body that pressed against him. Rin curled his arms around the man’s shoulders, locking him in place.

A breath shivered out of Rin, his head laid back against the window, bending and twisting the white blinds that covered it. His red hair tangled with the man’s long fingers, and it appeared more tangerine than red as it mingled with the golden glow. The dark man kissed his hair, then his lips again, harder. Soft moans disappeared into the other’s mouth as the shorter man struggled to hang onto his wide shoulders.

“H-Hold on,” Rin breathed out, voice throaty and eyelids heavy from lust. The other didn’t stop though, large calloused hands traveling over his blushing skin, dipping beneath his tight black jeans. Distracted, it took a lot of strength for Rin to simply talk. “Condom…?”

He stopped, panting, his eyes locked onto red ones.

“I don’t have any.”

Rin was about to protest, but the mysterious stranger pulled the red shirt off Rin’s shoulders. And he did the same, trying his best not to tear that tight shirt he wore under that navy blue blazer. Rin felt his pants being tugged down until he felt his belt give in. The man pushed them down while Rin distracted him with open-mouthed kisses.

“You do this often… do you…” Rin said in between breaths. He was trying to be sarcastic, but he didn't sound like it. His entire body heated even more when he stepped out of his pants and boxers, showing how strangely aroused he was with the whole situation. Rin knew he was blinded by nothing but lust, fully aware that this little fling was both a good idea and a fucking disaster.

But _fuck it_ , fuck condoms. At that moment, Rin wanted nothing more than to get fucked.

As expected, the man didn’t answer, and instead lifted the naked young man away from blinds, pushing him towards the short distance to the bed. With his back against the soft sheets and the man on top of him, Rin took the opportunity to feast his eyes on the chiseled, olive body. His skin was that gorgeous shade of golden brown, the backlight of the windows blurring his sharp figure, giving him that heavenly effect.

“Wait—” Rin groaned, arching up against the mouth that cut him off.

Heart pounding like crazy, Rin watched him unbuckle his belt with one hand. The man pushed his cream pants down to his thighs. He couldn’t help but let out a loud yelp as they rubbed against each other, wrapping the man’s neck with both arms. Rin could see the desire flickering plainly on those ocean green eyes.

“Do you have…?” Rin trailed off. The other hauled in a breath and nodded, frantically extending his long arms to the nearby dresser. The lamp on top of it almost fell as he rummaged to find the lubricant. Rin’s distracting, hungry kisses on his neck didn’t help.

When he felt the backs of his knee being pulled up, Rin squeezed his eyes shut. His head tilted back, spine arching as long, thick fingers squeezed inside him. “Fuck!” he chanted between grunts. His skin tingled and his toes curled when he felt the coldness of the lubricant and the warmth of the fingers in him. Rin lifted his hips and arched his back, encouraging the man to be little less gentle.

“Aren’t you impatient,” the man goaded, bending closer again to kiss Rin, to quiet his excessive moans.

Pale, slender fingers curled in the man’s dark hair, holding him in place while the thick fingers that stretched him twisted deeper and faster. Rin squirmed under him, pushing his hips and thighs back. Another groan was ripped from his throat as a third finger slid torturously in him.

“Just _fuck_ me already,” Rin almost hissed at him impatiently. “Just…!” The desperation in Rin’s voice almost made it sound like a whimper.

“Shit…” The taller man growled. That was all he needed. He pulled away from their seemingly unending kisses and removed his fingers. Pushing Rin’s legs back, he eased them onto his shoulders. His movements were becoming rougher as his self-control began to die out. The tube of lubricant was squeezed dry, hastily covering himself with a generous amount. Strong hands gripped Rin’s hips. Then he thrusted into him, entering the man beneath him in an abrupt push.

Rin trembled against the burning stretch, his fingers gripped the man’s hair, the other hand scrabbling at his shoulders. “Ngh…! Fuck, _fuck_ …!” The man pushed deep inside him – all the way in and hard, kissing him impatiently. His mind was a myriad of colors and incoherent thoughts. Rin cried out wordlessly, his legs falling from the shoulders down to his sides. He wrapped them around his waist for better leverage. Their hips lost rhythm for a short moment, each thrust becoming more erratic.

Gasping for breath, Rin pulled his knees higher, hooking his ankles behind the man. “More…” he urged breathlessly, saliva trickling from the side of his mouth as he felt the man’s sheer size, unobstructed by latex. The one fucking him lost more and more of his control, responding in tortured grunts, picking up the speed and his strength. His red hair was damp from sweat, sticking onto his cheeks, as he desperately moaned at the intense pleasure.

“I’m… I’m…!” Rin panted, his body wincing involuntarily.

The other man groaned loudly as his gut clenched, he pushed his hips a few more times before stopping. He kept his eyes on Rin, who pressed his head back against the mattress, muscles tightening. Rin drew in a deep breath, letting out a loud cry, moving his hips as he came hard. He burrowed his head of dark locks in Rin’s neck as he came too, prodding slowly in and out of the contraction. But Rin’s hips still bucked and writhed, whimpering from having his ass so filled with cum that it had to leak out.

Rin, still a sweating, panting mess, breathed out, “Holy shit…” He laid under him for a long moment. When the aftershock faded, the man rolled to the side to prevent himself from crushing Rin with his weight. He then kissed Rin languidly, sliding a hand behind his neck. Rin could barely breathe but he kissed back, pushing himself closer to the one beside him.

“By the way,” Rin started, still obviously out of breath that he had to stop for a moment. He dragged his eyes open to look at the man’s equally flushed face. “My name’s Rin.”

He turned his head a little to look back at Rin. “As in _Rignano?”_

Rin chuckled tiredly. “No.” He pursed his lips hard to hold back a smile. “Just Rin. Rin Ma—” he paused for a moment, realizing how he almost stupidly exposed his real name. “—Maurizio.” Rin shifted nervously and bended, pillowing his head on the man’s arms. “I didn’t know which name I should yell out earlier.” It felt weird to ask after they had already done it, but Rin asked anyway, “What’s your name?”

The man looked back, his unreadable aquamarine eyes freezing him in place.

“Salvatore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so ridiculous but im writing it anyway
> 
> I just realized i cant write to any song unless it's Lana Del Rey


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner without dessert is just a meeting.

Salvatore’s phone was surprisingly empty and _normal_.

While the man was enjoying his little siesta, Rin took it as an opportunity to investigate. And even though his body was a bit sore from rounds and rounds of midday fucking, a job was a job, and he absolutely needed to make sure he was not _that_ Salvatore.

On the other hand, he sort of wished that he was, Rin thought recklessly as he poked around his social media apps and hardly found anything related to the mob. In fact, there was nothing in there aside from the quaint landscape photos in the gallery and innocent messages from friends.

Just like his phone, the villa was empty. Clean, but empty. There weren’t food in the fridge, and the furniture appeared to have not been moved for more than five years. The television was still that old huge box from the early 2000s. No family pictures, no pictures of anything. But there were plants, which Rin believed to be completely fake otherwise they’d be dead by now.

Rin closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, feeling bad for snooping around like a creep. He let the phone drop on the carpeted floor along with their ridded clothes, creating a soft thud. His head snapped back to check if Salvatore was still asleep on the bed. It was hard to look away when the two o’clock sunlight decorated the man’s back muscles and trickled over his face, accentuating his fantastic bone structure.  

Then Rin covered his face with his hands, grumbling quietly, and raised himself up from the floor. His entire body felt sated and weak as he sat on the edge of the bed. A siesta next to this handsome man sounded like a good idea. _No, no, no_ , he kept repeating in his head. This man couldn’t be that Salvatore. _That_ Salvatore was supposed to be old and diabetic and evil and—

Rin heard a groan from behind and was greeted with a pair of half-open teal eyes.

The man watched him admiringly for a long moment, and Rin had to look away as the awkwardness started to seep back. Realizing the moments of passion was sucked dry, Rin found himself frozen in place, desperately trying to think of what to say. But he was drawn closer, a thick arm wrapping around his waist. So Rin just shifted closer to the other’s body, sinking onto the odd comfort of being embraced by a stranger.

He wasn’t a _total_ stranger, Rin reassured himself. Over the course of a few hours, he had taken Rin more than twice, each time more adventurous than the last. That was more than his usual one night stands – or in this case one _day_ stand. He let himself be cradled while Rin reflected on what had been an odd but strangely satisfying noonday. Rin shivered as he felt the hairs on his skin stand up as a hand ran through his messy hair.

“So, are you planning on keeping me here all day?” Rin asked.

The man blinked his drowsiness away. “Only if you’re willing,” he droned, sleep still in his deep voice, hand grazing in red-violet locks.

Rin swallowed hard. Their faces were close. His hands reached for his face, brushing down on his cheeks. He might as well take advantage and memorize his features before leaving.

“That’s not your real name, right?” Rin asked, hoping for more proof that he wasn’t the man he intended to arrest. Salvatore was a common name, especially in that part of the country.

“No,” he said simply. He shivered against Rin’s caressing fingers. Rin assumed he wasn’t used to the gesture. “It’s Sousuke.”

Rin felt something rise out from his chest. He wasn’t off the hook yet, but somehow Rin felt more comfortable. “Sousuke? That’s easier to say.”

“You’re the only one who knows it.” Sousuke’s eyes gradually closed again. But he kept talking. “No one else here can pronounce it right anyway.”

Rin let out a soft laugh. He sort of expected that answer. His touch was cold against Sousuke’s warm skin. The air was humid, the windows were closed, and they were both mildly sweating, even though they were still naked in bed. He felt a breath when Sousuke sighed, seemingly liking his touch.

“Don’t sleep while we’re talking,” Rin whined so the man could wake up a little.

Sousuke shook his head and blinked himself awake again. “Do you have other activities in mind?” he asked, leaning in to try and steal a kiss. He pressed his lips against Rin’s.

“At least take me to dinner before fucking me again,” Rin said after detaching from the lazy kiss, slapping the hand that found its way onto his thighs.

“Dinner? We haven’t even had lunch yet.”

Rin heard an unsatisfied groan when detached himself and he sat up. He stretched his arms and bent his neck left and right to get rid of the ache. Rin forced his eyes to open fully. He didn’t get the chance to take a nap like Sousuke, as he was busy meddling around the house and checking his phone like a suspicious girlfriend. Rin felt conflicted about the whole thing. There really weren’t no indications that Sousuke was a member of the mafia _at all_ , but if he was, Rin would have an easier time getting information, but a harder time arresting him. Either way, Rin was not the least bit ready.

He was grabbing his clothes from the floor when Sousuke let out a rather loud yawn, his lovely limbs stretching underneath the sheets. The view was too gorgeous to withstand, and Rin had to constantly remind himself to look away.

“Have any plans today?” Sousuke asked, still lying on his belly.

Rin was stopped short, humming slightly as he wondered. “First, I’m gonna grab some lunch.” He put on his shirt. “Alone.” Because as much as he would like Sousuke’s company, he needed time to think.

“Alright,” he said. Rin was a tad bit disappointed with the apathetic response, subconsciously wishing Sousuke would be more… upset. “Are you meeting someone else?”

Rin was taken aback by thee question. “No,” he answered honestly.

“Can I suggest a place then?”

“Go on.”

“Turchese.”

“Where’s that?”

“San Lorenzo.” Sousuke finally spun around to examine Rin closely. “It’s not far from here, I think. Perhaps one or two streets away.”

“I’ll come back here if you’re wrong.”

“Then I hope I’m mistaken.”

Rin raised an eyebrow, unintentionally smiling as he put on his pants. That was until he realized he had no idea of where he was, or how he got there. The ride to Sousuke’s place was all a blur to him, which led Rin to discover Sousuke’s remarkable talent to keep the car from crashing while getting sucked on. The whole encounter had been shockingly predictable, but it still left Rin aching for more.

“By the way,” Rin started, putting his hands to his hips. He turned to face Sousuke. “I might need a ride because I don’t know where the hell I am.”

“Didn’t you say you’re going alone?”

“ _You’re_ the one who took me away from my natural habitat so take responsibility.”

* * *

One of his informants had called three days later, providing Rin with a new lead that may give him information about Salvatore. Rin deleted the call log a second after he hung up and scheduled a night to stake out this errand boy who might know something about his target. He then hovered over to Sousuke’s name on his contacts, who hadn’t called when he promised he would. Rin felt a bit pathetic and wanted to slap himself. He really didn't have time to mess around with random guys.

Except, Sousuke wasn’t _just_ a random guy. He was a _suspect_. Obviously, Rin just kept telling himself that to hide the fact that he, in truth, would want to spend another day _or_ night with him. It had been days since he last saw Sousuke. He was too young, and not to mention too lazy, to be the leader of a feared crime family. But no, he was still under Rin’s radar. He wished he could’ve planted a bug in his house, but he had no equipment that day. So when Sousuke called him suddenly one late afternoon, Rin immediately responded.

“Rin.”

He might’ve stopped breathing at the sound of his name. “Took you long enough.”

A low short laugh was heard from the other line. “Where are you?”

“In my natural habitat,” Rin said with a smile.

“You never told me where.”

“Why would I give my address to a guy I just met?” He looked around. The lovely view of the crescent coast and city lights captivated him. It was almost nighttime and the clouds were beginning to bruise into purples and pinks. “Anyway, I’m in a hotel. Top of a hill somewhere. And I can see the gulf from here.” He rested his elbows on the railings. “It’s really beautiful.”

“Are you in Monte Sole?” Rin had a feeling Sousuke would know. He looked like someone who had been to all corners of Costa Rosa. “I’ll pick you up.”

Rin’s heart began to beat fast. “Like, right _now_?”

“Yeah.” Rin stared at the view without saying anything. “I want to take you out to dinner.”

Rin cocked his head to the side. “Oh? You’re asking me on a date?” he teased, smiling.

“You said I should take you to dinner before fucking you.”

Rin wished he hadn’t answered so quickly.

“Be here by six.”                                                      

When Sousuke arrived way earlier than Rin had expected, he realized he might not be the only one who was eager. His phone rang while he was still drying his hair in his hotel room, giving Rin a slight fright as the ringing echoed ten times louder inside the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, Rin jogged towards the hotel entrance, looking around for Sousuke’s car.

Rin slid onto a stop. His car was nowhere in sight. Rin could remember it – a red Fiat 500. It was a cute and compact hatchback that did not match Sousuke’s intimidating appearance at all. There was no way he could forget it despite only riding it twice. Rin was about to pace back to the hotel to give Sousuke a call when a horn blasted behind him.

Rin turned around, eyes widening as he was saluted by a stunning jet black 2-door coupe. It was definitely a head-turner, as the small surrounding crowd stopped to look at it. The most interesting part though, was that Sousuke was driving it.

“Get in.”

Rin could only nod wordlessly, still struck with awe.

“At least I know I’ll fit in here,” Rin commented as got inside, comparing the tiny Fiat to Sousuke’s current vehicle. The air-conditioning was at full blast and the interior was just _gorgeous._ It was sleek and black all over. This definitely matched Sousuke’s profile. If Sousuke was a car, this would be it. Rin didn’t know what type of vehicle it was, but it definitely was not a fucking Fiat. He could practically hear platinum Visa cards being incinerated when Sousuke fired up the engine.

“No wonder you’re so early,” Rin said as the car accelerated. He was a little shaken, anxiety crawling up to his skin, thinking about what he’d gotten himself into. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_ kept chanting inside Rin’s head. Expensive cars and empty villas somehow just screamed ‘Salvatore’ to him. But that alone wouldn’t be accepted by the DIA _._ They needed evidence, testimonies, and full-on proof. Just because this guy nicknamed Salvatore owned a Lamborghini didn’t mean he was part of the mob, right?

 _Right?_ Rin asked himself again. His assignment was to gather information and recruit snitches within Salvatore’s administration. Once enough evidence was gathered, Rin was to provide the _carabinieri_ a go-signal to arrest and seize Salvatore.

Sousuke watched Rin from the corner of his eyes. He ducked his head to look at the man. “Something wrong?” he asked. His voice was very monotone, but there was a hint of worry in there.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Rin replied. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Sousuke guided the vehicle out from the small town on top of Monte Sole and through the downward orange-lighted highways of the ragged hills.

“Do you live there?” Sousuke asked.

“In Mondo Rocco?” Rin asked back, almost in disbelief. “It was an event from work. I can’t possibly afford a room in that hotel let alone a residential suite.”

Sousuke laughed softly. “If you were I was hoping you’d pay for our dinner.”

“I’m not the one driving a Ferrari or a Maserati or whatever this monster is,” Rin murmured, resting his chin on his palm and looking outside the window. He wondered if it was a convertible, and if the roof can be tucked inside like one of those cool sports cars he kept seeing on movies. “Where are we going?”

“Hm, craving for Japanese food. You?”

“Same,” Rin answered right away. “Better be authentic.”

“I know a place,” Sousuke said in a tone which gave off a don’t-worry vibe.

 _Of course you do._ Rin watched him drive like he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He noticed Sousuke did the same, as he had caught him numerous times looking back.

Although Rin had experienced a high speed chase before even he was assigned in Costa Rosa, he grew nervous as the speed never even reached below a hundred meter per hour. They soon crossed a bridge westward, the screes of the mountain sinking steeply on their right as Sousuke gradually drove out of the hill. The vehicle crept along the mountainside until they reached a considerably metropolitan but still antique-looking town. La Salle perched on the sides of Monte Sole. It was too touristy for Rin's tastes, but who wouldn't want to visit a town riddled with medieval churches but offered a youthful nightlife.

A moment later Sousuke hit the brakes, slowly curving onto the parking space of a huge, two-storey restaurant. Nine Sei Shu was its name. Sousuke got out of the car first and walked around the front to open Rin’s door. The second time he held out the door was at the entrance of the restaurant.

“Good evening,” the hostess greeted in Japanese, taking Rin by surprise. She was of European ancestry, Rin assumed, which impressed him even further. Sousuke was yet to say anything when she ushered them both inside, seating them in a fairly discreet area – hidden, but not too out of sight so waiters can still see them.

Rin could tell Sousuke came to the restaurant often enough for the staff to know him by face.

“Is this authentic enough?” Sousuke said as soon as they were sitting comfortably.

“Haven’t tasted the food yet so I can’t tell.” The place wasn’t too shabby, and it wasn’t too fancy. There was a sushi bar on the east side, separate from the actual dining area which was a mix of modern and traditional. Rin went on over to explore the menu. “Any wine suggestions? You seem to know a lot about it.”

“I actually don’t,” Sousuke confessed, his expression not changing as he waited for Rin to browse. “I was trying to impress you. Did it work?”

 _Seriously?_ Rin tilted his head, a little flattered. “I can’t say it didn’t.” He laughed as he leaned forward. “How are you going to impress me now?”

“I’m a little worried about that.” Sousuke then waved at the waiter, and soon enough he sidled up to their table. “The usual,” he said then turned to Rin. He ordered some random bottles of _sake_ as well, because just as he had confessed, he had no idea about wine so he just picked whatever.

“Oh, uh, I’ll get the grilled Wagyu beef,” Rin fumbled for the right words, unsure whether he should speak in English or Japanese. But still, the waiter smiled and understood him.

“So, what’s up with ‘Salvatore’?” Rin asked as they waited for his hopefully authentic Kobe beef while Sousuke – well he didn’t know what Sousuke’s usual was, but it was probably something fancy like salmon rolls and king prawns.

“I don’t know. People just started calling me that.”

Rin pursed his lips. _How_ _suspicious._

“What do you do?”

Rin could’ve sworn Sousuke’s eyes dimmed. “What do _you_ do?” he asked back. Rin narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m a swim coach,” Rin said casually. He was, in reality, hired as a real swim coach. Something his organization decided so he could further blend in. “My student was just added to the Italian National Team roster a week ago.”

“Oh? I used to be a swimmer,” the other man said.

“No way!” Rin’s eyes widened in excitement. If there was anything he liked talking about, it was swimming. “I used to be one too! In college! What’s your specialty?”

Sousuke stared at the man for a moment, mesmerized at Rin’s new expressions. “Uh… butterfly.”

“Me too! I switch between butterfly and freestyle, though.”

Sousuke leaned in, ocean-green locked onto an overly zealous Rin. He spoke little and gave short answers, but it was enough to amuse Rin. It was about swimming. The topic would always get him riled up. Rin was in the middle of talking about his rather embarrassing high school swimming memories when their food arrived.

“ _Tonkatsu_? Really?” Rin couldn’t deny that he was disappointed. “ _That’s_ your ‘usual’?”

Sousuke simply nodded, ignoring Rin’s discontent and took his chopsticks. “What's wrong with it?”

"Nothing. I just expected something a little more... luxurious," he said, his gaze scrutinizing the enticing breaded pork cutlets.

"It's my favorite."

Rin just swallowed a laugh and smiled adoringly. _What a weird guy._ His food was still hot, so he just watched Sousuke, gobbling up his food without a trace of grace or poise. He ate exactly how a man should eat; fast and focused. When Rin figured his grilled Wagyu beef had lost some of its heat, he stabbed the slab of marbled brown and pink with a fork and sliced a small piece. And it was delicious. It reminded him of the restaurants back in Sydney.

“So?” the man across him asked, his food already half consumed. “Your verdict?”

“It’s great,” Rin said, still cherishing the tender meat that basically dissolved in his mouth. “I don’t mind going back here again.”

Sousuke smiled. “Good.”

“What now?” Rin asked while getting himself another slice. They would eat, and then fuck. That was the plan. But Rin hadn’t forgotten about his other plan. “Since we’re already here, we might want to know more about one another.”

“Okay,” Sousuke said. Rin quirked a brow. “This is a date after all.”

“You know, usually the date comes first, before the sex. Aren’t we doing this all wrong?”

“It’s good to be unconventional sometimes.”

Sousuke offered him a tiny ceramic glass and poured some rice wine into it.

“You still didn’t tell me what you do,” Rin prompted, picking up the _sake_ glass and drank it in one go.

“I run a business.”

 _Suspicious, suspicious…_ Rin wished he could turn off his internal monologues. Sousuke’s eyes could be either warm or cold, and right now it froze him into place. He stared back nervously. “What kind?”

“You’ll find out in time,” Sousuke said, smiling wryly as he sipped his own glass of rice wine.

* * *

Rin opened what must have been the third bottle of _Kenbishi sake_ that night.

He wasn’t drunk, and neither was Sousuke, but their faces were in silly pink colors and Rin kept going to the bathroom. Walking inside for the fourth time, Rin ran the water to splash his face. He looked at himself in the mirror for a long, long moment before noticing his skin was glowing red. But he felt fine. The world wasn’t spinning or anything. He wasn’t drunk, he was just… really dizzy. Rin kept telling himself that even though the world _was_ beginning to spin.

His scarlet red eyes darted around the room. It was that kind of bathroom – clean and elegant, consisted of just one room, one sink, and one toilet. Rin pursed his lips and dried his face with some paper towels. “I can’t deal with this right now,” he whispered to himself. Rin made a frustrated sound, trying to fight back the pounding in his chest. He couldn’t think of anything but Sousuke. What if he really was _that_ Salvatore? But what if he wasn’t? His thoughts were centered on these two questions.

A knock on the door made Rin jump.

“Rin? Are you okay?” he heard from the other side. Was he inside for that long? 

The door opened. Wide, teal eyes looked at him.

“Rin, you were taking so long I—”

Rin smashed their lips together before he could finish. It wasn’t his best kiss, hurting more than he had initially expected. But Sousuke just tilted his head and opened his mouth, pushing Rin back inside and locking the door behind him. Rin wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his hands in dark brown hair. He already knew how he tasted, how he felt, how he smelled.

“Dinner’s over,” Rin said breathlessly against his open mouth.

Sousuke didn’t say anything and kissed him again, picking up the speed. It was almost the same as before, except Rin was the one who pushed him to the wall. Rin made a very quiet noise, making sure to muffle his sounds. But Sousuke took that as an invitation, biting his bottom lip and sweeping his tongue into his mouth. The smaller hand moved to the side of Sousuke’s neck, tipping his head so he could plant little kisses and bites to the bottom of his sharp jaw, mouthing whatever patch of skin he had access to, inhaling his addicting scent mixed with what seemed like cologne.

“Do you have…?” Rin trailed off because Sousuke should know. He looked up at him, and Sousuke knew he shouldn’t keep him waiting.

“Well,” Sousuke started, brows furrowed. “No.”

“What?” Rin whined at his lack of supplies. His cheeks were flushed as he pressed his mouth against his throat again.

“I didn’t know we would be doing this _here_.”

Rin practically growled in frustration. Without any warning, he knelt down, his hands fumbling until Sousuke took over and unbuckled his belt. Rin shucked Sousuke’s pants midway down to his thighs without any delay. Sousuke had been half-hard since they locked themselves in. Rin flashed him a wicked smile, and Sousuke stared back like Rin was going to eat him alive.

“Let’s try something different then?”

His voice was deeper and softer than usual and that alone pulled a trigger in Sousuke’s head. Sousuke pushed his hip reflexively as Rin ran his fingers along the length before leaning in to lick a broad swath up his thickening length. The sound Sousuke made raised Rin’s confidence somehow. He repeated the action again and again, licking from the base to the tip, from the right and left, teasing him until Sousuke was fully hard.

Sousuke could feel the vibrations as Rin hummed, tasting and licking him in a circles, tracing veins with the point of his tongue. He went back to the head, his lovely hand closing around the shaft and the other hand covering his ears to tuck his long hair away from his face. The view was just amazing on its own. Sousuke gritted his teeth against a sharp gasp as Rin’s mouth kept latching onto random places to drag his tongue onto, and whenever Sousuke started to leak out, Rin took the initiative to lap it up eagerly.

Rin intentionally closed his lips right around the head of his cock, pulling his mouth off him with a loud slurp, sucking in the white liquid that dripped out. His mouth chafed along the sides now, so Rin could feel the long thickness against his cheeks and jaws.

“Do you like it?” Rin asked before putting him in his mouth again. Rin couldn’t take it all, because he was afraid Sousuke would react negatively to the teeth thing, and not using his teeth was harder than he had expected. Practice was obviously a factor, but Rin did not have enough men at his disposal to practice on. Sousuke was making deep, sharp little grunts whenever Rin dragged his mouth up his length, and judging by Sousuke’s grip on Rin’s hair, the unintentional scraping of his teeth worked like fucking magic.

“Rin, _fuck_ ,” Sousuke moaned out desperately, arching his back a little and tightening his grip on Rin’s maroon hair. He let all his weight on the door behind him so he his knees wouldn’t give in. Rin looked up at Sousuke without pulling away. He couldn’t tell whether Sousuke’s groaning was an encouragement, so Rin decided to regularly let his teeth scrape along his skin. His large hands guided his head, and his hips thrusted, fucking Rin’s mouth. Each push drew a moaning cry from Rin, as he fought his gag reflex back.

“ _Shit_ …!” Sousuke nearly growled as he finally lost it. His body flushed with pleasure and he twitched with the last few strokes of Rin’s hand. Rin dug his fingers on the other’s hips, sucking in hard as he felt hot liquid spewed inside his mouth. With that, Rin wrapped his arms around his hips, pulling him closer as he groaned and sucked and swallowed his cum hungrily. Rin released him slowly, baring his shark-like teeth as he dragged them across his shaft up until the tip.

Dazed and astounded, Sousuke leaned over to Rin to help him up as he tried not to fall over himself. He leaned in for a kiss, until Rin’s hand draped over his mouth.

“W-Wait! What are you—? I just—”

“I don’t care.”

He captured Rin’s mouth in a voracious kiss. Because Rin was ridiculously amazing and Sousuke simply wanted Rin to know. The other reciprocated gladly, calling his name in the middle of open kisses, bucking his hips against him.

“Fuck,” Rin managed to say, his body melting onto him. He had to break away to breathe. His jaw was already killing him and kissing didn’t help.

“Let’s go back,” Sousuke murmured, breathing still heavy. He drew his pants back up. It was a good thing he had paid the bill before he went on to check on Rin.

“Mmm,” Rin nodded wordlessly. He didn’t feel like talking. If they were on a bed, Rin would prefer to just snuggle closer to him and sleep.

Sousuke helped him stand and freshen up by the sink counter. “Rin, you okay?”

Rin shook his head, gave himself two slaps on the face, and let out a loud, audible exhale. “I’m fine.” He flashed him a grin, brow raised. "Are _you_?"

* * *

The car ride back to Rin’s hotel was not as awkward as Rin played it out in his mind. That was because Rin couldn’t stop laughing hysterically, shaking his head in disbelief. “I can’t fucking believe we did that,” he said, tears in his eyes. “Definitely not the dessert I was expecting.”

Sousuke smiled back at him, but he was far too distracted by Rin’s adorable laugh. They were supposed to get some dessert on another joint, but that seemed highly unlikely now. Rin wanted to call it a night. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m good.” Rin returned the look adoringly. There was something in his eyes which Rin had noticed. Was it possible that he felt bad? Sousuke? This six foot tall plausible-mafia-member felt _bad_? Watching Sousuke drive with that expression, Rin wasn’t sure how to talk to him suddenly.

As they climbed higher and higher up Monte Sole, the hotel soon came into view and Sousuke stopped by the front driveway. He had wanted to kiss him goodbye, but Rin backed out, thinking it was too awkward. He kicked himself mentally. Sure he could suck the man’s cock but he couldn’t even bring himself to kiss him goodbye.

“I’ll call,” Sousuke promised.

Rin nodded happily. “Thanks for the dinner… and whatever that thing we did.” Sousuke’s expression didn’t change as he watched Rin open the car door.

“And Sousuke…?”

Sousuke’s eyes widen a little. “Yeah?”

“Next time,” Rin started, hair swaying by the night breeze. _If there is a next time…_ His red wine eyes narrowed as he smiled. “Drive the Fiat. I like it better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know whats weird? me writing this at 7am while eating hungarian sausage for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> [Salvatore by Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROoY5M_bvAA)


End file.
